


Nudi

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, Intergluteal Sex, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Boris è nudo, Valery è terribilmente imbarazzato.





	Nudi

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia nasce fondamentalmente da una chiacchierata su [Tumblr](https://johnlockismyreligion.tumblr.com/post/186545235528/so-im-surprised-someone-hasnt-suggested-this-as), dall'incoraggiamento di Elenatria (grazie ♥) e dal fatto che Stellan Skarsgard ha dichiarato che gira nudo per casa.

Valery è nervoso.

Più del solito, cioè.

Ha talmente i nervi a fior di pelle che salta a ogni rumore insolito.

Così non va, domani deve parlare alla conferenza, ma non può farlo in queste condizioni: Boris deve trovare il modo per distrarlo e farlo rilassare, non può essere sempre così rigido e abbottonato.

Non sa precisamente da quando o perché si è assunto l’impegno di prendersi cura di lui, ma lo porta avanti con la sua solita scrupolosità. Forse anche di più.

Baratterebbe volentieri il suo dipartimento con quello di “responsabile della felicità di Valery Legasov”.

“Valery, andiamo a fare una passeggiata,”

Valery è solito contestare quando gli vengono rivolti degli ordini (brutta abitudine, lo sa), specie se lo distraggono dal lavoro, ma ha imparato da tempo a riconoscere le diverse sfumature della voce di Boris, quando può discutere e quando no.

E adesso sa che Boris lo porterà a fare quella passeggiata, a costo di portarlo in braccio (il che non sarebbe spiacevole, ma terribilmente imbarazzante).

Inoltre non si stava davvero concentrando sul lavoro.

“Perché?” domanda comunque (le brutte abitudine sono dure a morire).

“Perché così possiamo accigliarci davanti alla decadenza dell’Occidente e giudicarla con severità.”

“Penso che mi limiterò a guardare, accigliarsi è una tua specialità,” ridacchia Valery, toccandogli un sopracciglio.

Buon dio, deve essere più esausto di quel che pensa.

Quasi fosse una gara di contatti inappropriati, Boris lo prende sottobraccio, niente meno, e lo trascina fuori dall’albergo.

Il giudizio sull’Occidente resta negativo, ma le torte viennesi passano la severa ispezione di Boris. Quanto a Valery, convertirebbe al socialismo sovietico un pasticciere solo per farlo venire a lavorare a Mosca, vicino al suo ufficio.

Quando tornano in albergo, l’umore di Valery è decisamente migliorato e Boris si congratula con se stesso: ottimo lavoro, compagno.

“Grazie Boris,” mormora Valery massaggiandosi il collo, imbarazzato, “non mi ero reso conto di essere così teso.”

Boris gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla: “Qualunque cosa ti serva, o se vuoi semplicemente parlare, la porta della mia stanza è sempre aperta per te, non devi nemmeno bussare.”

“Grazie, lo terrò a mente.”

“Sono sincero.”

“Allora magari più tardi vengo da te per fare due chiacchiere o bere qualcosa insieme?”

“Sarò pronto.”

Una volta in camera sua, Valery si accorge che ha bisogno subito di qualcosa da Boris, perché è un disastro ambulante e si è dimenticato di mettere in valigia il pettine e il deodorante. Sicuramente sono sulla mensola del bagno nel suo alloggio a Mosca, se Sasha non li ha trovati e ci sta giocando.

Boris ha detto che può chiedere a lui, se ha bisogno, e di sicuro non può stare senza deodorante, quindi fa come gli è stato detto: apre la porta della stanza di Boris senza bussare per chiedergli se gli presta il suo, ma rimane paralizzato sulla soglia, la mano convulsamente stretta attorno alla maniglia della porta e la lingua incollata al palato.

Boris è seduto sul letto, le gambe allungate, in mano una relazione che sta controllando, ed è nudo.

Completamente nudo.

No, sta avendo le allucinazioni. La sua mente è al limite e la sua attrazione per Boris ha alimentato questa visione, che non esiste e non è reale, perciò ora Valery chiuderà gli occhi e quando li riaprirà…

Boris è ancora nudo e sta sfogliando le pagine del rapporto, imperturbabile.

Valery lo guarda a bocca aperta. Non sta sbavando, vero? Spera ardentemente di no, sarebbe un pochino troppo rivelatore.

“Valery, puoi chiudere la porta per favore? Il corridoio è freddo e stai facendo uscire tutto il caldo del riscaldamento.”

La mente di Valery gli propone due opzioni: la prima è battere in ritirata in camera sua, buttarsi sul letto e fare finta di non aver visto nulla (o, più realisticamente, masturbarsi fino a perdere i sensi), la seconda è entrare in camera di Boris, chiudere la porta alla alle sue spalle e vedere cosa succede.

No, è ridicolo, la seconda opzione non esiste. Chi ha avuto questa idea indecorosa e irricevibile?

A quanto pare il suo corpo, che ha ignorato le grida scandalizzate della sua mente e ha deciso per lui, entrando in camera e chiudendo la porta a chiave, così nessuno può scoprirli accidentalmente.

Non sarebbe più prudente barricarla mettendoci un armadio davanti? Forse sì.

“Grazie Valery,” risponde Boris tranquillamente, e poi torna a leggere il rapporto.

“Sei n-nudo. Perché sei nudo?” esala Valery, ritrovando l’uso della parola.

“Così i miei vestiti non si stropicciano.”

“Esistono i pigiami, Boris!” strilla Valery con voce alta e isterica. Come fa Boris a non essere imbarazzato? Il suo pene a riposo è appoggiato su una coscia, proprio davanti a Valery, che lo sta guardando fino a consumarsi gli occhi, come può non avere l’istinto di coprirsi? Nella sua posizione Valery sarebbe già morto di imbarazzo. Dannazione, sta morendo di imbarazzo e indossa giacca e cravatta.

“Fa caldo,” risponde Boris, appoggiando il documento sul comodino, “lo spreco che fanno del riscaldamento questi occidentali è qualcosa di scioccante.”

“Il riscaldamento. Il riscaldamento è scioccante. Non tu?” ansima Valery.

Boris si alza e va verso di lui. A questo punto Valery dovrebbe riaprire la porta e scappare urlando, ma la camminata sicura di Boris è uno dei suoi (tanti, troppi) punti deboli, la sua mente è ormai deragliata come un treno uscito dai binari, capace solo di notare le sue spalle ampie, il movimento delle anche e quanto il suo corpo sia ben proporzionato. Ovunque.

Come si smette di guardare Boris Shcherbina nudo? Perché non c’è un manuale di istruzioni?

“È solo il mio corpo.”

“Nudo,” ribadisce Valery.

“Sì, e allora?”

“E non lo trovi inappropriato?” 

Valery vorrebbe urlare:  _ “se sei nudo come faccio a smettere di avere pensieri osceni su di te? Come posso impedire al mio corpo di reagire?” _

Non che faccia molta differenza: a breve sarà evidente.

“Non per me,” afferma Boris, “ho un rapporto molto rilassato con il mio corpo.”

“Oh, non l’avevo notato!” sbotta Valery. È un buon segno che conservi ancora un briciolo di sarcasmo, significa che il suo cervello non è del tutto andato.

“Dovresti imparare anche tu a rilassarti per quel che riguarda il tuo corpo.”

In questo momento non c’è nessuna parte di Valery che sia rilassata, proprio nessuna.

“Gli esseri umani nascono nudi,” prosegue Boris, “questo è ciò che siamo autenticamente, tolti i vestiti e le maschere.”

“Non mettere di mezzo la filosofia,” borbotta Valery, “sono già confuso abbastanza.”

Cercando un punto appropriato dove guardare, i suoi occhi si soffermano sulla cicatrice di un taglio che Boris ha sul costato, all’altezza del fegato, e le sue dita vi si posano. 

I limiti dello spazio personale sono stati superati nel momento in cui ha messo piede in quella stanza.

“Come te la sei procurata?”

“Un tentativo di rapina, circa dieci anni fa.”

“Oh Boris…” Valery rabbrividisce di orrore: il fegato è una zona delicata, ci sono arterie importanti e se…

“È stato solo un graffio, e dovevi vedere come era ridotto il rapinatore, dopo che l'ho picchiato a sangue.”

Valery sbuffa una risata, poi lascia scivolare via le dita.

“Ne ho un’altra, vuoi vederla?”

Senza sapere perché, Valery annuisce e Boris si volta, rivelando la cicatrice tonda di una pallottola sulla scapola sinistra.

“Durante la guerra?” domanda Valery, toccandola.

“Sì, sono stato fortunato che sia stata esplosa da parecchio lontano, aveva perso forza e non è penetrata a fondo.”

_ “Sì, siamo stati fortunati,” _ pensa Valery: sarebbe bastato che quella coltellata fosse stata più profonda o quella pallottola sparata a bruciapelo, e non si sarebbero incontrati. Invece è successo, e forse non dovrebbe farsi sfuggire questa occasione a causa della sua monumentale timidezza. In fondo Boris è perfettamente a suo agio, nudo in sua presenza, deve significare qualcosa. E sì, è una follia, è inaspettato, ma Valery non può dire di non averci mai pensato. Non è un bugiardo.

Gli accarezza le spalle e tira delicatamente con la mano; Boris capisce al volo e si volta di nuovo.

Valery appoggia la fronte al suo petto, chiudendo gli occhi: è più glabro del suo, ma i suoi peli sono più ispidi, forse perché sono grigi; è una sensazione peculiare, ma non spiacevole. Schiude le labbra e inspira a fondo: Boris non si è fatto la doccia di recente, quindi non profuma di sapone o acqua di colonia, odora semplicemente di… Boris. È un odore che non ha equivalenti.

“Valera…” ansima Boris, e la sua voce è più roca del solito.

Valery riapre gli occhi: il suo pene, prima flaccido, si sta alzando.

In un impeto di pazzia e desiderio, Valery lo accoglie nel palmo della mano: è caldo e sta pulsando. “È a causa mia?” sussurra, e la sua voce ha una nota incredula.

Boris ridacchia, a metà tra il divertito e l’esasperato: “Be’, di sicuro non sto pensando a Gorbachev. Come ti ho detto, quando siamo nudi, mostriamo le nostre reazioni più autentiche.”

“Oh…” Valery accenna una timida carezza, muovendo la mano su e giù, e il corpo di Boris è attraversato da un forte brivido.

Gli posa una mano sotto al mento per fargli alzare il viso: Valery è arrossito splendidamente, ma non sembra più pronto a lanciarsi dalla finestra per sfuggire alla situazione, e non si sposta quando Boris china la testa e cattura le sue labbra in un bacio. La mano attorno al suo membro si ferma e il corpo di Valery si abbandona contro il suo quando Boris gli accarezza le labbra con la lingua e approfondisce il bacio.

La lana della giacca di Valery è ispida e spiacevole contro la sua pelle, e nasconde quel corpo che Boris desidera scoprire ed esplorare.

“Valera,” ansima sulle sue labbra, “Voglio guardarti, voglio vederti nudo.”

Valery si ritrae, a disagio.

“Ma…”

“Non vuoi che io veda le tue reazioni più vere?” domanda Boris, “eppure tu mi hai visto.” Sa di essere un po’ sleale, ma a volte occorre forzare la mano con lui.

Valery scuote la testa, appoggiando nuovamente le mani sul suo petto. “No, non è questo, è che… io non sono bello da guardare.”

È il turno di Boris di allontanarsi di un passo, con le mani sui fianchi, mettendosi completamente in mostra. “Perché, pensi che io lo sia, a quasi settant’anni? Non è questione di bellezza.”

Il corpo di Boris mostra inequivocabilmente i segni dell’età: la sua pelle è macchiata e rugosa, specie attorno alle giunture, la gravità sta facendo il suo lavoro, i suoi peli sono grigi e non è tonico, ma nondimeno Valery lo trova molto attraente. Ora sta salivando copiosamente.

Perché?

Oh, ovvio: ha sottovalutato l’importanza della componente emotiva. Forse Boris intende questo, quando parla di reazioni autentiche.

Valery si sfila gli occhiali, appoggiandoli sulla scrivania con un piccolo sorriso di scuse: “Ho solo questi,” poi lascia cadere a terra la giacca, ignorando lo sguardo di rimprovero di Boris, e aggancia un pollice nella bretella, ma Boris lo ferma.

“Voglio farlo io.”

Una nuova vampata di rossore si arrampica sul viso di Valery, ma glielo lascia fare, lascia che Boris lo spogli lentamente, togliendo un indumento dopo l’altro, come se stesse scartando un regalo, e quando anche le mutande sono cadute a terra, Boris lo porta davanti allo specchio e poi si posiziona alle sue spalle.

Valery istintivamente distoglie lo sguardo, spostandolo sulla moquette, ma Boris si china per parlargli all’orecchio: “Non vergognarti, non c’è nulla di sbagliato, è naturale, è il tuo corpo.”

Mentre parla gli accarezza le spalle e la schiena, facendo scivolare le mani fino ai glutei, che trattiene nelle sue mani, prima di riportarle sulle sue spalle, mentre sposta le labbra sul suo collo.

“Io però non ho cicatrici da mostrarti, ho paura che la mia vita sia stata molto meno avventurosa della tua,” mormora Valery.

“Hm, mi piace il tuo corpo, hai lentiggini ovunque, mi fai venire voglia di baciarle una ad una.”

Gli passa le mani sotto le ascelle e accarezza i suoi peli sottili e rossicci, poi premi i pollici sui suoi capezzoli; Valery inarca la schiena, facendosi sfuggire un gemito profondo.

“Sì, guardati Valera, guarda come il tuo corpo reagisce a me,” mormora, continuando ad accarezzargli i capezzoli in piccoli movimenti circolari.

“Oh… B-Borja…”

Ha la pelle d’oca su tutto il corpo e mostra una erezione impressionante, la punta lucida e bagnata. La timidezza è scomparsa e ora Valery vuole guardare ogni cosa: lo sguardo di fuoco di Boris che incrocia il suo nel riflesso dello specchio, così intenso e pieno di desiderio che rischia di farlo venire prima del tempo, le mani che scivolano lentamente lungo il suo addome e finalmente si chiudono attorno al suo pene, la punta che appare e scompare nel pugno di Boris.

La sferzata di piacere che attraversa il corpo di Valery è così intensa che le sue ginocchia si piegano e grida come se stesse provando dolore.

Boris si ferma, mordendosi le labbra per recuperare l’autocontrollo.

“Possiamo sdraiarci sul letto.”

“No, no, restiamo qui, voglio vedere.” Valery stende le braccia dietro di sé e si aggrappa ai fianchi di Boris, affondando le unghie nella carne.

“Così, bravo, appoggiati a me.”

Boris gli bacia la tempia e poi torna a guardarlo negli occhi nel riflesso dello specchio; il suo pene preme dolorosamente contro le natiche di Valery, il glande gonfio e rosso che reclama sollievo, ma si impone di resistere, vuole prendersi cura di lui prima, vuole che Valery si veda mentre viene nelle sue mani.

Gli occhi di Valery si abbassano sul suo inguine; Boris fa scorrere due dita lungo la sua erezione sino al frenulo e accoglie i testicoli di Valery nell’altra mano, stringendo appena. Le sensazioni sono così intense che per un attimo Valery chiude gli occhi, lasciando cadere la testa sulla spalla di Boris mentre geme senza freni.

“Ti piace?” domanda la voce profonda di Boris nel suo orecchio, e Valery annuisce freneticamente.

“Così?” Boris stuzzica il pene di Valery con un dito, con quello che sa essere un tocco troppo leggero per soddisfarlo, ma vuole che Valery glielo chieda, lo vuole nudo, completamente nudo, corpo e anima.

Valery scuote la testa, si inumidisce le labbra secche e poi dà voce ai suoi desideri più nascosti, finalmente libero e senza vergogna.

“No, voglio di più. La tua mano attorno a me, come prima, e poi… oh sì… continua a toccarmi le palle.”

Boris le rotola adagio sul palmo della mano e le cosce di Valery tremano: è estremamente sensibile lì, una informazione che intende sfruttare per il futuro. L’altra mano si chiude dolcemente attorno al suo membro che sta sgocciolando, ma Valery scuote la testa: “Stringi di più, più forte Borja.”

Valery si spinge nel pugno stretto di Boris, frenetico, ormai senza più controllo, inseguendo l’orgasmo imminente.

“Guardati,” ripete Boris e Valery solleva gli occhi sul suo stesso viso, deformato dal piacere. Non l’aveva mai fatto, troppo timido, troppo imbarazzato, ma ora Boris gli ha mostrato un’altra verità: è naturale, è autentico, è bellissimo.

Boris ruota il pugno attorno al suo glande e Valery viene con forza, come non gli accadeva da anni, e così a lungo da restare stordito; Boris accompagna ogni suo schizzo con i movimenti della sua mano, e lo lascia andare solo quando Valery singhiozza, esausto.

Valery riprende fiato lentamente e solo allora sente l’erezione umida di Boris, premuta sulla sua schiena: è stato talmente concentrato su se stesso e il suo piacere che non se ne è reso conto.

“Borja, dimmi cosa vuoi,” mormora, sentendosi in colpa per averlo trascurato.

È il turno di Boris di afferrarlo per i fianchi, leccandosi le labbra.

“Resta così.”

Piega leggermente le ginocchia e insinua il suo pene tra le natiche di Valery, muovendo i fianchi in quello spazio stretto; la punta del suo pene sfiora l’apertura di Valery facendolo sussultare.

“Sì?” ringhia Boris, leccandogli l’orecchio.

Valery non si è mai spinto così in là con le sue fantasie, ma adesso l’idea è eccitante al punto che se fosse più giovane, avrebbe un’altra erezione. Gira la testa e lo bacia, poi soffia “sì” sulle sue labbra.

“La prossima volta, allora.”

“Non adesso? Se vuoi, possiamo…” Porta le mani su quelle di Boris, ma l’altro scuote la testa e aumenta il ritmo delle sue spinte, “Non resisterei, sono al limite.”

“Oh…”

“Già, ed è colpa tua.”

“Felice di essere colpevole.” Nello specchio, gli occhi di Valery brillano di malizia. “Su una cosa però ti sbagliavi.”

Boris grugnisce, troppo impegnato a godere del calore umido tra le natiche di Valery per articolare una domanda di senso compiuto.

Valery solleva un braccio e gli accarezza la testa, “Sei bellissimo, questo è bellissimo.”

“Sì… hm… stringi le gambe,” ansima Boris, continuando a spingere. Il suo glande struscia sui testicoli di Valery ad ogni passaggio.

Valery osserva il viso di Boris allo specchio, la sua bocca aperta, quasi sorridente, i suoi occhi, di solito così acuti, offuscati dal piacere: Boris si sta godendo ogni istante e geme vocalmente mentre raggiunge l’orgasmo.

_ “Sono stato io, è stato il mio corpo a farlo venire,” _ pensa Valery ed è un pensiero così potente da dargli quasi le vertigini.

Devono sdraiarsi sul letto, dopo che Boris si riprende. Ci crollano sopra, in verità, esausti ma soddisfatti, sdraiati su un fianco, ancora abbracciati, le rotondità e la morbidezza dei loro corpi premute assieme, senza vergogna. Boris aveva ragione, non c’è nulla di più naturale.

Valery intreccia le loro gambe con un sospiro di contentezza e Boris sorride, scostandogli una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte, poi lo bacia, lasciando le labbra appoggiate lì, finché entrambi scivolano nel sonno.


End file.
